Born Under A Bad Sign
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Hard luck and trouble is my only friend. I been on my own ever since I was ten. Born under a bad sign. Been down since I began to crawl. If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have no luck at all." Feeling like everyone's against her, Dakota lashes out. Will it be too late to fix the damage? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**February 12th 2019…**_

_Dakota looked up from the casket and saw Finn and Amanda… and turned to Bryan._

"_Why are they here?!" Dakota hissed._

"_I asked them to come here. Terry was a big part of their lives, they should get to say goodbye as well." Bryan explained._

"_Well I didn't want them here." Dakota growled._

"_Terry would and you know that." Bryan responded as Finn and Luke helped a dizzy Amanda sit down._

"_Newsflash, Dad isn't here anymore he's in the casket." Dakota said._

"_Kota, just keep civil for a while." Bryan replied as Luke handed Amanda a cup of water and she drank it._

"_You okay, Tiny?" Luke asked._

"_Yeah… I'll tell you everything later, now's just not the right time to." Amanda explained._

"_Just watch out for my cousin she hasn't been doing too well." Luke said._

_Amanda nodded as Luke walked over to Bryan and Dakota… and Finn lightly rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach._

"_We're okay." Amanda responded quietly as Dakota was by the casket again but facing the crowd in the church._

"_Saying goodbye is never easy, especially when it's someone who was always there no matter what. My dad was the one constant in my life through everything… and now he's gone. And I really don't know how to handle it right now. Those who are supportive, thank you… I don't know where I'd be if I was truly alone." Dakota responded before she walked to the chair and sat down._

_It was at the wake that Dakota found Amanda alone… and walked to her when she saw that Amanda was only sticking to water._

"_I'm paying for the booze so why not get into that?" Dakota asked._

"_I can't. Sorry." Amanda responded, Dakota noticing her roomy black dress was different from the body fitting clothes she normally wore… and that Amanda wasn't wearing heeled shoes._

"_How long?" Dakota asked._

"_12 weeks, almost 13… found out last month." Amanda replied, Dakota turning tense._

"_So basically I left and then you decided to roll around in the sheets with him?! Amanda Rose, have you absolutely lost your mind?!" Dakota demanded._

"_Let's not get into this right now, okay? You want to be angry, you can but Finn and I didn't do this to hurt anyone." Amanda responded, stepping back and resting her right hand on her stomach._

"_Well name the time and place and we'll do it then, or will you be a little bitch and get your man to fight for you?" Dakota said._

"_The hell is going on here?!" Bryan responded as he and Finn ran over to them, Finn pulling Amanda to him._

"_Go on, Amanda, tell him how you fucked up, you stupid slut." Dakota said._

"_Don't talk to my wife like that!" Finn replied angrily._

"_Truth hurts, get over it." Dakota retorted._

"_The truth is that you're heartbroken." Amanda responded._

"_Like you give a fuck anyway, all you care about is fucking him so you can be little miss popular." Dakota said._

_Finn guided Amanda out of the church and to the car, the two of them hugging each other and Finn brushing her tears away._

"_She'll accept it at some point, Darlin'." Finn responded._

"_No she won't, she's acting like we abandoned her." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as Luke reached them. "We're gonna go." She responded before they hugged and Luke watched them leave._

_And he knew Dakota had gone off at them… _

**Present time**_**, March 25th 2019…**_

_Get It On (Bang A Gong) _by The Power Station played through Amanda's rose gold earbuds as Dakota walked into the locker room without knocking and threw the script, Amanda shielding her growing baby bump.

"Watch where you throw things, alright?" Amanda replied after closing out IHeartRadio and setting her LG Aristo 3 and earbuds aside.

"What's the meaning of me not getting a title shot?!" Dakota demanded.

"Excuse me, do I even resemble Steph? If you're pissed off about losing out, go talk to her! And what the hell is your problem, barging in here and yelling at me?" Amanda responded.

"My problem is you would have had something to do with this! Because apparently I'm too unhinged according to you! I'm sure you be the same if you watch your dad die right in front of you!" Dakota replied.

"You're not the only one who's lost family, alright?! Hunter asked me what happened at the funeral and I told him the truth on how you treated me! Admit it, Kota, you hate that life is going on but that's what happens! Everyone around you, while hurting, is not gonna stop their lives just for you!" Amanda responded.

"You could have at least waited instead of spreading your legs wide open for him!" Dakota said.

"The hell is your problem?! Leave them alone!" Finn replied after running in, shielding Amanda and Dakota turning to him.

"What were you thinking, abandoning protection?!" Dakota demanded.

"This isn't about that, alright? You're miserable and want everyone else to feel that way!" Finn responded.

"Just fuck off Balor this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and this biased little slut." Dakota said.

Fed up, Amanda formed her right hand into a fist and punched Dakota… when Dakota pulled herself up, she stumbled out and Finn closed and locked the door before turning to his wife and pulling her into a hug.

"All that restraint is gone…" Finn responded.

"She's lucky all I did was punch her in her fucking mouth!" Amanda replied, Finn pressing a gel pack to Amanda's hand.

Reaching the nearest mirror, Dakota saw that three of her teeth were gone… and turned to see a startled Ashley.

"The hell you looking at?!" Dakota asked.

"Someone who crossed the wrong mama bear." Ashley responded.

"Well you're not happy with Mandy having a kid either, Ash! She lets a mentally unhinged bitch like you pass, because you are family, but me I lose my title shot because I lost someone close!" Dakota replied bitterly.

"Take it up with upper management, alright?! They make those choices!" Ashley responded.

"I'm sure they will love to hear about their biased GM." Dakota said before she left.

Ashley headed to the _Demon Lovers _locker room, knocking and walking in.

"It slipped Kota's mind that neither Raw or SmackDown have GMs anymore. How's the hand feeling?" Ashley replied after closing the door.

"Sore but it at least shut her up for a few seconds." Amanda responded, Ashley knowing that the personal attacks have gone too far.

And she thought back.


End file.
